The HeartBreaker (On Hold)
by castergurl11
Summary: Lizzie Harrow is known as the "Heart-Breaker". Girls come to her when they want payback on the guys who broke their hearts. Seth Clearwater is her best friend's boyfriend. What happens when he imprints on her? OCxSeth Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!


**Hey! So, this is my second story here on this site... My first is a crossover of Twilight and Percy Jackson. The title's Daughter of Apollo... It's also a Seth imprint story... I just really love Seth Clearwater... ^_^ **

**Yeah. So. Please don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight! I only own my OC's... and the plot of this story...**

**Now, on with the story...**

* * *

I pulled away. I looked away from the blonde boy.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's just not working out."

He frowned. "But, I love you." he said.

"I'm sorry, Justin." I replied, pretending to hold back tears. "It's over."

I saw a tear fall from his eyes before I turned and walked away.

I smirked. Another job finished.

I was already in a safe distance from him when his ex-girlfriend came over to me.

"How'd it go?" Hallie, I think that was her name, asked.

"He pulled the Love Card and cried." I told her. I rolled my eyes at how easy it was to break him.

She smiled evilly. "Thanks." she said and handed me five dollars.

I took the payment and stuffed it in my bag. "Glad to be of service." I told the blonde girl and walked off.

"Hey, Lizzie." a voice asked just as I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich. I sighed and put the ham and cheese sandwich down. I turned to face the speaker.

"What do you want?" I asked the red head standing in front of me. She sat next to me and looked around to check if anyone would eavesdrop. The only person near us was Emma Fairchild, my best friend. But Emma knew why she was here.

You see, I am a "player". But I don't really play the "game". I just play with the hearts of guys who hurt their girlfriends really bad. It's actually really fun, plus I get paid for my services. I'm actually one of the "Invisibles". No one really bothers to notice me. I'm just some random face in the yearbook. Well, I'm just some random person to some people. Only few girls at Forks High know about this "job". It actually started when this girl asked me to break this guy's heart for cheating on her. When I was done breakin' his heart, she told me that I did a pretty good job and then told this other girl who had her heart broken by this guy. That's how I started out.

"I heard you're the 'Heart-Breaker'." she said. I smiled at the name. I was nicknamed that after the first few jobs. The Heart-Breaker. Not really creative, but it'll do. No girl ever called me that in front of a guy. I was their "secret weapon". I'm there for when a girl needs or wants to really break her ex.

"Who is it?" I asked, knowing why she had come to me.

"Keith Ashton. He's in our year. Brown hair. Green eyes." she said, pulling out a picture. She showed it to me. He was kinda cute.

"What did he do?" I asked. I was curious.

"I told him I love him, then he just broke up with me." she answered. I frowned. I hate it when guys do that.

"I'm sorry about that." I said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. " she said after a moment of hesitation. Then she looked at me with sad eyes and asked, "Will you do it?"

I nodded and she smiled. "Thanks." she said before leaving.

"New job?" Emma asked.

I nodded. "I wonder when guys would ever stop hurtin' girls." I said. "I mean, we're human beings, too. We're not toys. They can't just play with us then forget about us when the time comes."

"Not all guys are like that." Emma said.

"Sorry." I said as I picked up my sandwich. "I forgot about you and what's-his-name."

She rolled her eyes. "His name is Seth." she told me. I nodded and pretended to care. That Seth dude would probably just end up hurting her. Then there's the possibility that she'll come to me to have his heart broken.

"Is he from Forks?" I asked, pretending to be interested with her relationship. I honestly don't find myself getting a serious boyfriend. I've learned from the number of guys I broke that true love doesn't exist.

"No." Emma replied. "He's from the reservation, La Push."

"When do I get to meet him?" I asked as I chewed my food.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full." she reminded me before saying, "And you'll meet him when you actually show up when I invite you to hang out with us at Port Angeles."

I didn't reply, instead I took a bite from my sandwich.

The bell rang and I headed to class.

Sitting right in the front row was Keith Ashton, my next job.

I smirked, deciding wht I should do.

I quickly wiped the smirk off my face and acted like everything was normal. I sat next to him.

The teacher came in and wrote problems on the board. I noticed that he was having trouble with the first problem, which was probably the easiest problem the teacher wrote. I smiled as I realized what I would do. After all, I am good in Math.

The bell rang and I grabbed my bag before walking over to him.

"Um, I noticed you were having trouble with the problems." I said, trying to sound nervous. Success. "Maybe I could, um, tutor you sometime."

He smiled. "Sure." he said. "How's Saturday in Port Angeles sound?"

I smiled. "Perfect. You choose the place."

"I'll pick you up at five." he said before I walked off.

I smirked. This job is gonna be easy.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I wouldn't know unless you tell me... ^_^ **

**- daughter-of-Hades02**


End file.
